Chores
by avintagekiss24
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little motivation to get things done around the house.


Rick steps into his home after a long, hot day, closing the door softly behind him. It's quiet tonight, which is unusual. Carl and Michonne are almost always arguing over their favorite comic book series, while Daryl eggs one on loudly just to get under the skin of the other. Just to add to the noise or maybe just to feel included, Judith can usually be heard slamming her sippy cup or spoon against the table but not tonight. No, it's quiet tonight.

He steps further into the house, his boot heels clicking against the floor as he peeks into the kitchen. There she stands, her back to him, her hands in the sink as she washes the dishes. She's lost in her own little world, her hips swaying to her own hums. Rick cocks his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes wander over her body. She's dressed in her favorite grey tank and white soffe shorts, showing off those long, toned legs of hers. Her hair is piled high on her head in a sloppy bun, a few tendrils making their escape and brushing against her shoulders. His fingers itch to touch her but it's not often that he gets to just gawk at her. She reaches back suddenly, her thin fingers grazing over her skin to grasp the side of her neck. She rolls her head slowly, letting out a low groan as she works out her tight muscles.

Before Rick can even process that he's moving, his feet carry his heavy body towards her. She jumps slightly as his hands make contact with her shoulders but she soon giggles, leaning back into his chest as he massages the base of her neck with his thumbs. He plants kisses along her shoulders and back, all the while breathing in her sweet scent of body wash and coco butter lotion.

"Hi." She says softly, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Hey baby." He whispers back between kisses, his body relaxing by the second.

His sweet, innocent kisses soon turn into a passionate hunger as he sucks at her skin, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her body into his. She rests her hands against the counter to steady herself as she throws her head back on his shoulder, allowing him deeper access to her skin. She moans loudly as he bites down on her neck softly, his fingers skirting up to her breasts to tease them. He digs his gun belt into her backside and she giggles deeply, reaching up behind her to arrange her fingers into his hair. She pushes her behind into his crotch as he continues to devour her, wiggling her hips into him just to feel his arousal. Rick bucks his hips into her suddenly, jolting her forward and smiles as she hisses and groans out of pleasure.

Rick runs his hands up the length of her arms and then back down her sides and waist. He disconnects his lips from her long enough to turn her to face him. Before she can speak, he grabs her plump lips with his own, sucking the air right from her small body. She wraps her arms around his neck and allows him to pick her up off her feet, setting her up on the counter by the sink. Her long legs wrap around his middle instinctively as she leans back to push her breasts in his face.

"Where's Carl?" Rick mumbles as he kisses his way down her chest and in between her supple bosom.

Michonne groans slightly, her hands playing in his hair again as he works her over, "With Enid." She breathes, her voice light and airy.

"Daryl? Judith?"

"Aaron's for dinner and upstairs sleeping. Oh god." She grunts as his tongue slips underneath the rim of her bra.

He pulls away from her to smile that devious smile of his, his brilliant blue eyes glinting in the dim light illuminating the kitchen. He is up to no good tonight. He slips his rough hand up into her shirt, grazing along her skin until he finds his target. He pushes into her bra and palms her left breast, smirking again as she inhales suddenly. He rolls her nipple between his fingers, attaching his lips again to her neck, wanting nothing more than to drive her crazy.

Her moans turn into pants as she tugs on his hair, exciting a groan of his own to escape his throat. Her hips begin a slow grind into his as her body begins to flood for him. Rick lets his fingers begin to roam again, letting them wash down her body like trickles of water until they meet the rim of her favorite little shorts. He pulls them away from her effortlessly and takes a sharp breath as he reveals her completely naked lower half.

"I'm out of undies. I didn't feel like doing laundry today." She giggles, biting on her finger as she shrugs, answering his silent question.

Rick says nothing in return, just drags his gaze back up to her soft brown eyes. He stares at her intently as he slips a finger in between her wet folds. She arches her back at the coolness of his fingers against her warm center and lets her mouth fall open as her eyes slam shut. She rolls her hips against him as he rubs her, his own excitement building rapidly as he watches her squirm beneath him. He pushes two fingers inside of her and lets out a breath as he feels a shiver pass through her at his sudden intrusion. He never takes his eyes off of her and holy fuck, is she an absolute vision to him.

He watches as she licks her lips unintentionally while he pumps his digits in and out of her, causing her to roll her hips to get him deeper. Unintelligible words fall from her pretty mouth as her hands grip the edge of the counter for dear life. Then suddenly, she jerks forward, letting the softest, most feminine moan escape from deep within as he strokes her favorite spot, "God Rick." She finally lets out, opening her eyes slightly.

She sits up, pushing her breasts into his chest as she kisses him deeply. He moans into her lovely mouth as his fingers cease their assault on her. God, this woman. She pulls away with a loud smack and begins fumbling with his gun belt, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She then begins on his jeans, popping the button and undoing his fly quickly as his warm breath washes over her face. She pushes the jeans down his hips with her hands until they're in a pile at his feet. She then leans back, never taking her eyes off of his as she spreads her legs for him, biting her bottom lip in the process.

He accepts her invitation quickly, pushing himself right against her opening as he steadies himself against the counter with one hand, and wraps the other around her back. Michonne gasps lightly as he pushes ever so slowly into her, crushing her chest to his as she wraps her arms around his neck. Rick holds her small frame to him as he wiggles his hips slightly, adjusting to her as she spreads for him. He pulls back and then plunges into her again, sickeningly slow just so he can hear his name fall from her lips. He buries his head into the crook of her neck and let's his hips take control as his chest tightens at the feeling of her walls around him.

The couple soon loses themselves in each other; nothing can be heard but their mingled moans as Rick's deep thrusts send Michonne's body into a frenzy. With each flex of his hips, he pushes her higher and higher. The dull ache in her belly becoming more and more realized as her body inadvertently tightens then relaxes underneath him. She's so close she can taste it. Her orgasm is just beyond the surface, begging Rick to just set it free. It's clawing its way through every inch of her body as her skin becomes hypersensitive to his plaid shirt rubbing against her exposed skin. A shudder ripples through her as his short beard scrapes against her neck and shoulder and goosebumps appear on her skin as his warm breath washes against her. She is suddenly aware of every inch of her body, every touch or rub from his body against hers sending her into the astrosphere.

His pace is punishing as she holds on tightly, letting her head roll back between her shoulders. A single tears springs from her eye and trickles down her cheek as her high pitched moans fill the otherwise silent house. She jolts forward again, wrapping her limbs around him, wanting to feel his weight against her as she prays, "Oh please Rick," she whispers heavily, biting his ear lobe, "Please baby."

Her own words prove to be her undoing. He slams his body into hers a few times more and the dam finally breaks. Michonne clings to him as the waves of her release rush through her, causing her walls to tighten around him. Rick can take no more as her nails dig into his back and she moans into his ear, making his head swim. His hips slow as he spills himself inside of her, biting down on her shoulder again as he rides through his own release.

Minutes pass and the two lovers have yet to say a word. Their breathing slows as she cradles him to her, one hand rubbing slow circles along his back, the other concentrated in his curls. Rick shifts slightly, moving his lips along her chest in soft kisses before he relaxes against her again. She giggles lightly as his stubble tickles her sensitive skin before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'll have to start doing the dishes more often." She laughs again, loving the feeling of him still inside of her.

He chuckles against her, "Yeah," his southern drawl dragging out the word, "I knew I just had to give you a reason to enjoy doing 'em."

She scoffs, a big smile plastered on her face, "Well, what are you gonna do to make me like doing the laundry?"

He says nothing, just regrettably pulls his body from hers and returns his jeans to his hips. He picks her up from the counter and starts his journey upstairs. They make a brief pit stop at Judith's door, peeking in just to make sure she's still dreaming before he heads towards their bedroom. He throws his love to the bed, smiling widely as her laugh fills the room once more. He unbuttons his shirt, flicking his eyes over to her every now and again, that soft smile never leaving his face. Michonne sheds her tank and bra, relegating them to the floor as Rick slips out of his jeans and boxers once more. He crawls over top of her, fitting right in between her legs as their mouths connect in a passionate kiss.

"Now about all that piled up laundry." He whispers, smiling against her lips.

She laughs, and they begin all over again.


End file.
